See you
by xfaLLenCrescentx
Summary: After Naruto save Sasuke from Orochimaru... the blonde always find Sasuke waiting for him from work that made Naruto really pissed. Starring Sasuke and Naruto


Disclaimer: Naruto anime, manga or whatsoever are not mine

"What are you doing here 'again'?" Naruto ask his bestfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Does Tsunade baa-chan order you to see me 'again'?"

Sasuke look away to hide the tainted pink on his cheeks as Naruto arrived. "N-no, I …umm…ahh …" the raven boy stuttered. He is horrified! Why in the world is he stuttering in front of the dobe. Is it because that dobe saved him from Orichimaru and he is awkward about it but that was a long time ago. He should have got over it by now… or is it because those attractive azure eyes are eyeing him with full attention?

The blond yawn. "Take your time bastard. I'm not such in a hurry. I mean I got all the time you need until you speak up. I'm not actually tired from the missions. I am completely interested to listen to what your gonna say." He said sarcastically.

He is pissed, really really pissed! Everytime he arrived from work he'll always found Sasuke standing in front of his doorstep and wait for at least five hours until the boy tell him a lame excuse.

Blood gushed upward to his head, he can sense that he is indeed blushing. Sasuke is embarrassed completely disgusted to himself. Why in the fuck can't he just speak normally without stuttering! Why is he sooo coward in front of Naruto at this moment! He is not like this in the past!

'What is wrong with me!' He screamed to his head!

Naruto snapped, he can't take it anymore! He grasp the collar of his friend and hissed. "Why just don't you fucking say it Sasuke! Is it really that hard to say that you just want to see me? Why do you have to give me a crack a bull story everytime! Speak up, Bastard! Don't ever be a coward to me because all those years fighting with you! Trying to get your ass back! You fucking don't get hesitate to hit me! So why in the world are you being coward now, you pathetic bastard!"

Sasuke glared and growled. "I am not a coward!"

"Then, prove it!" Naruto sneered.

"You want the fucking truth!"

"I'm dying to know Sasuke!"

Sasuke imitate Naruto's action in grasping his collar and then he hissed. "Your right! I do want to see you! To thank you! To hold you! To kiss you! To be mine! I long to fuck you until my name stuck in your mind! I am dying just like you do to know if you feel the same! I do desperately love you!

…

…

So what's it gonna be …do you Naruto love me like I love you."

Silence …

Sasuke is getting impatient. He wants a reply now! Just like he said a while ago he is 'dying' to know Naruto's answer.

Would he accept him or …

reject him.

"Well … what now?" He ask looking away feeling awkward as his mind go over what he just told to his blond.

Naruto stare at the blushing Sasuke… "Bastard." He said but his mind tell otherwise because it's shrieking 'His sooo cute!'

The raven boy gaze at the blond numbly. He wants Naruto to answer him not to hate him. He started to speak "Naru-"

But the blond who decided it's a good idea to pounce him so he'll hit the ground and maybe die for good cut him out. Well, that's Sasuke's point of view but for Naruto he jumps to be closer to the raven boy.

As they hit the ground Naruto started to give Sasuke light punches in the chest and started to say. "You're a damn bastard!" while his insides is screaming 'your fucking hot!'

Sasuke feels weird with Naruto above him sitting in his stomach … it feels rather good but he thinks it'll be better if his on top... He cough to remove the sinful visions that his mind is starting to form. He put a serious face at the blond who glared at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "What are you thinking?" he ask suspiciously. In the back of his mind a voice chant merrily 'Let's get a room! Get a room!'

Sasuke was gonna reply when he suddenly felt something odd on his stomach. He gaze at Naruto's face to down …

Down …

Down …

Whoa! That's a major box-office! Its huge!

The blond realize that Sasuke is gaping down … ahem ... looking at his ma-manhood! His face flushed in humiliation. He chuckle nervously while he conceal the bulging thingy … This is so embarrass for someone who'll be a hokage someday!

He is initially gonna stand when he was brought back down gently by a pale of arm that were currently embracing his hips securely.

Sasuke cupped downward Naruto's chin to capture those haven rosy lips to place a chaste kiss. Both broke up and stare with each other with deep longing…

"So where shall we take the night, at mine or yours?" Sasuke ask huskily

Naruto's was completely hypnotize at those gorgeous onyx eyes that made him surrender to it. "Yours will be fine …"

He just realized it when Sasuke smirked seductively and whispered. "You do love me. Huh?"

The blond fidget his fingers anxiously. "I do-don't! Didn't you hear me a while ago!" He stammered

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Crystal clear. You want to have the night with me."

He then stutters, "W-why do you think so?"

The raven boy smiled "You want to know how?"

Sasuke's pale fingers wander gently to Naruto's chest down to the blond's pants then to the zipper like a little ickle spider.

The raven boy stares at the bulge with false sadness. "Look at him. Don't you think he needs a release? He lacks a lot of practice. Look at him … poor thing. "He said as he massage it fondly that made Naruto grasp Sasuke's elbows and moan in ecstasy.

But when the hand of the raven boy moves away Naruto desires for more. He is breathing hard like he just run a mile.

"So dobe want to continue?" Sasuke ask giving the blond an innocent face.

Naruto growled "Your such a bastard!" But the raven boy pays no heed to it and just smiled at Naruto teasingly.

Sasuke's hand roams under the blond's shirt to the soft nipple of his kitsune he then pinch it. "You want at yours … its near."

The blonde blush and look away. "I do-don't think it's a good I-idea…"

"Why?"

"Iruka and Kakashi are my neighbors."

Sasuke stare at his lover questioningly.

"Don't ask"

…

At the room where Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are …

Loud moans are being heard.

Sorry for the grammar I'm a bit sleepy and depress to re-check… anyway even though I'm not, my grammar still sucks so Sorry! Just want to type something…


End file.
